Skip and Sqak (Game)
Skip and Sqak is a 2015 platform-side scroller game and the first game in the Skip and Sqak Series. It is set to be released in Summer 2015 date for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The story involves a frog named Skip and a bird named Sqak trying to save many beautiful islands from the invasion of Lectroads. Story The game takes place in the Peacific Ocean (a parody of the Pacific Ocean) where several islands are the home of anthropromorphic animals. The islands are being invaded by evil lizards called Lectroads who are capturing small Critters (birds, squirrels, mice, bunnies, etc) and using them as slaves to build their dark gloomy cities. Meanwhile, in Sunny Villa Island, an egg hatches on the beach with a blue frog coming out. The frog walks by a house owned by a red bird named Sqak who both witnessed a message of Emperor Dante, the Lectroad's leader, planning to take over earth by turning the entire Peacific Ocean into his own empire with all the island's inhabitants his permanent slaves. Horrified of Dante's plot threatening Sunny Villa, Sqak wants to help the frog fight off the invading Lectroads and save the captured Critters. Sqak decides to name the frog "Skip" and the duo's adventure to save the world begins, with Sqak's friends Robin, Blatly, Imp and Tubby helping the pair. Skip and Sqak explored across many islands fighting Lectroads and rescuing caged Critters. At Fracas Factory, the Lectroad's gadget factory, the duo fought and defeated Dante's robo mechanic Gizmo Gearz in a dogfight. At Amazonia Island, the duo learned from the temple walls that Lectroads were once harmless creatures (lizards, frogs and many sorts of reptiles and amphibians) until a mysterious meteorite crashed into earth and the meteor's forces corrupted and mutated them. On top of the temple, the duo confront Dante who reveals that Skip was actually an experiment created by Lectroad scientists as the "perfect weapon" used to over power places across the world but Skip was rejected due to being unpredictable and defective during his early production. Dante sends his lackey Vizer Vego to attack Skip and Sqak, but Vego gets defeated and his damaged hover chair blasts him high into the sky. Reading a blue print Vego dropped earlier, Skip and Sqak discovered that Dante prepares to destroy Sunny Villa island with a laser machine called the "Island-Tizer" powered by Amazonia's Volcano lava and place his kingdom in it's place. The duo head back to Sunny Villa and busted out their caged friends. Skip and Sqak decide to go stop the Island-Tizer only to get ambushed by Dante controlling a massive robot on top of the laser. Once defeating Dante's robot, the entire floor begins to shatter sending Skip, Sqak and Dante falling deep down the Island-Tizer full of lava. Skip manages to save Sqak and himself while Dante plummets and perishes in the lava. The entire final battle damages the Island-Tizer to explode sending the two falling to Sunny Villa. Skip and Sqak are now heroes of the Peacific Ocean islands. In a secret ending, once collecting all the collectables in the entire game, this unlocks the gateway to another dimension full of fruits. Skip and Sqak confront and defeated the angry Apple God who explodes in millions of apples flooding Sunny Villa, with Skip feasting them in delight. Characters The Main Characters reappear in this remake, while the game will introduce new characters. Main Characters * Skip * Sqak * Imp: A purple long eared creature who helps the duo across dangerous areas with his hovering ears. * Blatly: A green long-tail chimpanzee. He appears in the Turret bonus levels where the duo try to protect him from Lectroads with turrets. * Robin: She sells items for the pair to use in their journey. * Mayor Cheatsy: The greedy white rabbit is the mayor of Furry Forest. He wants the duo to give him Cheatsy Coins that are scattered across islands. * Roberto: A yellow mexican-accent swallow who collects the ancient artifacts the duo find on each island. * Silvia White: A beautiful white panther who is Mayor Cheatsy's assistant and Imp's girlfriend. * Emperor Dante: The Main Antagonist and Final Boss of the game. He is the ruler of the Lectroads who seeks out world domination. In the end, he fights Skip and Sqak at the Island-Tizer with a robot but plummets into the lava powering the laser machine. * Vizer Vego: Dante's adviser and the game's Secondary Antagonist. He fights the duo on Amazonia Island but gets defeated and his hover chair malfunctions and blasts him off into deep space, never to be seen again for the rest of the game. * Gizmo Gearz: A robot inventor who is Dante's mechanic, building gadgets and vehicles for Lectroads. * Jeremy Ringo: The charming ringmaster of a fun circus hosting mini games for Skip and Sqak to beat. Bosses *Quarterback Jack: The first boss of Furry Forest. He is a big football jock who protects his head and chest with his football attire. *Buzz Saw: The second boss of Furry Forest. He is the commander of the Saw Wheels. *Critter Cage Cargo: The first boss of Seaside Bay. It is a large ship full of caged critters being piloted by a Lectroad trio. *Thugtopus: The second boss of Seaside Bay. He is an octopus-like Lectroad with spike tentacles. *Abominable Snowliz: The first boss of Wasted Wasteland. He is a yeti-like Lectroad who is in charge of the oil drilling in the arctic side. *Foreman Randall: The second boss of Wasted Wasteland. He is the foreman of the oil drilling and mostly spends his time in his wrecking machine, which he uses to destroy Skip and Sqak. * Tubaphant: The first boss of Floating Island. He is an elephant-like Lectroad who's loud snoring creates thunder clouds. * Stormy: The second of Floating Island. He is a muscular Lectroad who seems to look similar to the Greek god Zues. * Wu Xing: The first boss of Mount Ju Da. He is a Chinese dragon breathing intense fire. * Ninja Sisters: The second boss of Mount Ju Da. They are a quartet of female ninja assassins sent by Dante to exterminate Skip and Sqak. * Gruesome Gloria: The first boss of Bumble Bushes. She is an over weighted gardener planting polluting flowers all over Bumble Bushes. * Hungry Harold: The second of Bumble Bushes. He is a very huge glut with a gigantic appetite who is drinking all the honey in Bumble Bushes. * Arachno: The first boss of Ghostly Bogs. He is a scary spider-like Lectroad who dwells in the bog's caverns. * Witch Doctor: The second boss of Ghostly Bogs. He is summoning ghosts and zombies back from the dead and uses his Skull Horde to fight Skip and Sqak. * Incinerator: The first boss of Fracas Factory. It is a fiery incinerator machine destroying the rejected gadgets in Gizmo Gearz's factory. * Gizmo's Saucer: The second boss of Fracas Factory. It is a large mother ship driven by Gizmo Gearz trying to destroy Skip and Sqak. * Statue Guardian: The first boss of Amazonia Island. It is a gigantic ancient statue awoken by Vego to eliminate Skip and Sqak. * Vizer Vego *Emperor Dante *Apple God: The secret boss encountered in the Bonus World. It is a gigantic Gold Apple forming many apples together as a body. Levels The levels in the game are islands in the middle of the Peacific Ocean being invaded by Lectroads. (B=Boss, M=Blatly, I=Imp, C=Circus) Sunny Villa * Sqak's House * Blatly's Treehouse * Tubby's House * Imp's House * Robin's Shack * Roberto's Tent * Mayor Cheatsy's Office Furry Forest The forest home of many critters ruled by the selfish Mayor Cheatsy, who is totally unaware that the Lectroads are invading. * 1-1 A New Bop * 1-2 One, Two, Tree * 1-3 A Thorn In Your Side * 1-4 Afraid of the Dark? * 1-6 Pond Pummel * 1-7 Construction Destruction * 1-B Hazard Hassle (BOSS: Buzz Saw) * 1-M Monkey Mischief Seaside Bay The docking bay in the middle of the sea is where the Lectroads are dumping their toxic waste into the water. *2-1 Son of a Beach *2-2 Undersea Assault *2-3 Docking Doomsday *2-4 Whats the Point? *2-5 Night Light Fight *2-6 Seafood Scramble *2-7 Coral Crumble *2-B Octyssey (BOSS: Thugtopus) *2-I Wasted Wasteland An uncharted territory where the Lectroads are drilling for oil as fuel for their machines. It is both an arctic barren and rocky canyon. *3-1 Fogged Up *3-2 Goodness Glaciers *3-3 Snow Plow Wow *3-4 *3-5 Tar-Nation! *3-6 Teeter Totter Terror *3-7 Thrilling Drilling *3-B Wrecking Ball Brawl (BOSS: Foreman Randall's Wrecking Machine) Floating Island An island that is literally floating in the sky by clouds. Lectroads are turning the clouds into dangerous thunder storms. *4-1 Sky Walking *4-2 Cloudy Chaos *4-3 Cranky Clouds *4-4 Windup Wind *4-5 *4-6 Twisted Twister *4-7 Hurricane Pain *4-B Thunder Blunder (BOSS: Stormy) Mount Ju Da A Chinese cultured island with blossom forests and a tall snowy mountain. *5-1 Chinese Chopping *5-2 Sumo Uh Oh *5-3 Blossom Blower *5-4 Festival Fight *5-5 Fireworks Fiddle *5-6 Mountain Top Tracks *5-7 Avalanche Agony *5-B Bamboo Bopping (BOSS: Ninja Sisters) Bumble Bushes A large bush in the middle of a jungle where all the bees make the world's delicious honey. The Lectroads have invaded the giant bush and turned it into a disgusting paste factory. *6-1 Pushy Bushy *6-2 Pollution Solution *6-3 Towering Flowers *6-4 Paste Chase *6-5 *6-6 Runny Honey *6-7 Comb Climber *6-B Rooting Rampage (BOSS: Gruesome Gloria) Ghostly Bogs A haunted swamp area that is always dark and has ghosts and zombies lurking in the bogs. The Lectroad witch doctor is trying to resurrect Lectroads from the dead. *7-1 Terrified Trail *7-2 Boogie Bogs *7-3 Scary Skulls *7-4 Creepy Caverns *7-5 River of Ghouls *7-6 The Grave Escape *7-7 Terrible Tomb Room *7-B Crack-A-Skull (BOSS: Witch Doctor and his Skull Horde) Fracas Factory An industrial factory building gadgets and vehicles the Lectroads use. It is built by Dante's mechanic, Gizmo Gearz. *8-1 Pipeline Decline *8-2 Gruesome Gears *8-3 Conveyor Chaos *8-4 Steaming Steampunk *8-5 Crate Crazy *8-6 Wacky Wires *8-7 Awful Acid *8-B Furious Furnace (BOSS: Gizmo's Saucer) Amazonia Island A jungle island with mysterious ancient temples. *9-1 Tropical Tyranny *9-2 Flower Food *9-3 Quicksand Scram *9-4 Raging Rainforest *9-5 Temple Trample *9-6 Lights Out *9-7 Volcano Oh No *9-B Vego's Ego (BOSS: Vizer Vego) Island-Tizer *10-1 Sunny Villa Peril *10-2 Rocket Rampage *10-3 Kickin Asteroids *10-4 Laser Chaser *10-5 Lurking Lava *10-6 Hologram Wham *10-B Countdown Commence (FINAL BOSS: Emperor Dante) Bonus World A secret world to another dimension that can be opened once collecting all the collectables in the game. *B-1 Apple Heaven *B-2 Milky Way Sleigh *B-3 Sky Scraping *B-4 Bonk City *B-5 Fruity Falls *B-6 Pushy Platforms *B-7 Popcicle Pursue *B-8 Soda Swamp *B-9 Rowdy Rides *B-B Angry Apples (SECRET BOSS: Apple God) DLC Levels These are DLC levels that are set to be on sale in Xbox Live Marketplace, PlayStation Network and Nintendo eShop. Pumpkin Forest The Lectroads are frightening all the critters on Halloween Night in this creepy forest. This DLC is set for October 31, 2015. *11-1 Kick-or-Treat *11-2 Fiery Fear *11-3 *11-4 *11-B Holiday Tundra The Lectroads are causing havoc in Santa's Workshop on Christmas Eve. This DLC is set for December 12, 2015 * 12-1 Ho, Ho, Horror * 12-2 * 12-3 * 12-4 * 12-B Workshop Bop (BOSS:) Easter Island TBA *13-1 *13-2 *13-3 *13-4 *13-B The Egg-xact Course (BOSS: Eggbert) Lectroads *Creeper: These lizards are found in every level. They are short and often come in groups. *Spikey: Lectroads with spikes on their back cannot be bopped, so punch them instead. *Thumperoo: Kangaroo-like Lectroads that bounce around instead of patrolling. *Saw Wheel: Snake-like Lectroads equipped with saw blades. *Flutter: Tadpole-like Lectroads with small wings that are floating in the air. *Boomer Bob: Toad-like Lectroads who toss explosive bombs. *Rippopotamus: Hippo-like Lectroads who roll hazards across the platform. *Spike Bomb: Puffer Fish-like Lectroads that are only found in underwater areas trying to harm the duo with their spikes. *Pin Head: Urchin-like Lectroads that, like the Spike Bombs, can only be found in underwater areas. *Shockodile: Crocodile-like Lectroads that release thunder beams from their mouths. They are found in both land and underwater areas. * Angry Cloud: Lectroads on small floating clouds that shoot lightening underneath them. * Skully: Zombie Lectroads that are only found in Ghostly Bogs. *TBA Sequel TBA Gallery Screenshot Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games